Harry In Love
by HPfreak4
Summary: Harry finds that he is feeling something for Ginny. But is it love


CHAPTER 1: IS HARRY IN LOVE?  
  
Harry drew in his breath sharply as Ginny Weasely went by him. For some reasons, he had been feeling like that since the start of his sixth year. He had also realized that he was feeling something more on her than he had ever felt for Cho. Harry knew that their relationship was over. They hadn't even spoken once to him in this year and she definitely did'nt like him.  
  
" Hallo Harry" interrupted a voice before him. Behind him, he saw Ron and Hermione. He grimaced. He knew that Ron had confessed his love to Hermione and vice versa. Now they were a perfect couple. For some reason, he felt a bit irritated at that " Why do Ron and Hermione get together but not me and Cho" screamed a voice in Harry's head. Suddenly he saw that he was getting late for Charms. He quickly dashed off.  
******* In the common room, that night Harry tried to do some homework. But he could'nt. Every time he started to do it, he kept glancing at Ginny. What was it with her ? Finally Harry could'nt take it anymore and stomped up to his dormitory  
**** That night, Harry could not sleep. His mind was on Ginny. " What was with her that makes me go mad over her" he asked himself. For one hour, he went on over Ginny before the conclusion came to him.  
  
He loved Ginny and he had to confess it to her.  
  
CHAPTER 2: DESPARATION The next day, Harry after making his conclusion, decided that he had to tell Ginny. He could'nt find her at all in the morning. In the afternoon, after he was coming out of the boy's bathroom, he found her at last. He hurried over to her, before he noticed something. Ginny was holding hands with Colin Creevey. A hate erupted in Harry's heart. Only after Ginny had gone that he realized that he was jealous of Colin Creevey  
****** " Potter, please pay attention" came the voice of Professor McGonagall. Harry jumped. He had been thinking about Ginny in the whole class. He forced himself to listen to Professor McGonagall. But even then it was a poor effort.  
**** That night in the common room, almost all the couples were kissing or holding hands in the common room as it was Valentines Day. But Harry was not. He was brooding over Colin and Ginny.. Suddenly Harry noticed something. Colin and Ginny were not there.  
  
" Probably kissing somewhere" thought Harry bitterly.  
  
But as time went on, Harry became worried. He recalled that he had last seen Colin and Ginny near the forest. He immediately dashed to the window and saw a strange sight. A strange light was glowing in the forest  
  
CHAPTER 3: HEROES AND SURPRISES  
  
Harry noticed that no one was caring about Ginny, not even Ron. He knew that he would have to do it himself. He quickly got his Invisibility Cloak and went to the grounds and lastly entered the forests  
  
The Forest seemed pretty scary to Harry who had been in the forests loads of times. He tried to calm himself that it was worrying about Ginny which made him feel like that. As he went closer and closer to the light, he found out that he was getting more and more scared. Suddenly there was a binding flasho of yellow light and Harry found himself tied to a tree.  
  
It was only then that Harry realized that it was Colin Creevey in front of him. But he realize that Colin was not the same. He has red eyes and he had a cruel expression on his face. Behind him was Ginny tied to a tree.  
  
" Ah Harry" said Colin (even his voice was different ) " I knew you would come " "What do you mean " Harry said tentatively. Colin looked surprised for a moment, then smiled and said. " Harry, Ginny is your sister "  
  
CHAPTER 4: OF SISTERS AND BROTHERS  
  
Harry was dumbfounded. At last when he managed to speak, he stammered " It can't be " " But it is " grinned Colin. " Haven't you guessed Harry that Lily your mother had the same red hair and was connected with the Weasley's. Have'nt you realized that Lily was Molly Weasely's sister. She had you and Ginny but Ginny was hidden so that the Dark Lord could not find her." " But Why " said Harry amazed. Colin grinned again and said " Well Harry, you see it is a time for explanations. You see if the Dark Lord could have killed you and Ginny, he could have been immortal. So Ginny was hidden over to Molly's house. But the Dark Lord has had a second plan" He grinned and said again " I am the the Dark Lord's most newest Death Eater and my name is Edgan Morrientus. I killed Colin Creevey at the start of the term so that I could kill you Harry and I can. I knew you would come and now I will kill you ".  
  
Harry was suddenly filled with hate. He suddenly saw that he had his wand in his back pocket and whispered " Diffindo " while Colin or Edgan was looking at the other way. He then went over to her. When Colin saw him he suddenly became scared and tried to take out his wand. But Harry was too quick for him. He suddenly found himself shouting " Avadda Kedavra ". But Colin did not die. He was pushed over by a sudden wind and disappeared. Harry looked at Ginny who was still tied with her mouth open. 


End file.
